


A Softer Side of You

by TheBookThief14



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Feelings, Gay, Gay Sex, Levi's Actually Nice, Levi's Bed, Love?, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top!Levi, bottom!Eren, erenxlevi - Freeform, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookThief14/pseuds/TheBookThief14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eren gets hurt outside of the walls, Levi comes to rescue him. Instead of waking up in the Recovery Ward, however, he wakes up in Levi's bed. What happens now that the two are alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Softer Side of You

The rain poured against Eren’s face making him draw his hood up farther over his face. His horse pressed on against the down pour, but the rain made the already soft ground turn to slick, muddy puddles. He leaned against his horse, and urged it on just a little more. He could feel the three titans behind him growing closer and catching up to him. The trees were just a few hundred yards out in front of him.  
If I can just break through the beginning of the trees I can use my gear to stop the titans, Eren thought to himself. He pushed on, hoping that he would be able to take them on with no backup. He and his squad had gotten separated from each other once the rain started. They were working their way around titans, doing their best not to be noticed by any of them, when the harsh rains blinded them and caused them to scatter.  
Eren found himself racing past a group of five of them, however, only three of them felt the need to chase him. He pushed his horse on again, and squinted against the rain soaking him to the bone. He could feel the cold seeping into his body, causing him to shiver. He pulled his cloak tighter around him, counting down the yards till he would be under the coverage of the trees.  
As his horse raced closer to the safety, the ground grew even more slick and hazardous. Eren pulled against the reigns to slow the horse down, but it was too late as his horse hit a particularly slick part. Eren felt his horse try to regain balance throwing him off in the process. He went weightless, and panic found its way into his stomach as his body flew through the air. His back made contact with the trunk of a large tree, and his head snapped back from the sudden force, crashing into the tree as well.  
He fell to the ground with a hard thud, his chest taking all of the impact. If my ribs weren’t broken from hitting the tree, they are now, Eren thought, the pain hitting his body in waves. He rolled himself onto his back, and stared up at the sky. Rain pelted at his face, but he hardly felt them against the throbbing in head and chest.  
He looked to the side, and fought to register the three titans now closer than ever before. Panic found its way into his chest, and he sat up in fear. Pain immediately shot through his head again, causing his vision to black before slowly returning. He steadied his hands against the ground and tried to push himself up, but the pain in his chest, pairing with his vision fading, forced him to stay grounded. He slumped against the tree for support, watching as the titan’s faces began to become distinguishable.  
So, this is it, Eren thought, his head feeling heavily and his thoughts feeling too thick, this is how ‘Humanity’s Hope’ dies. He blinked slowly, and when his eyes opened he found that the three titans were now two, and there was a thick cloud of steam coming from the ground. My squad? They found me? Eren thought, relief flooding into his chest, and a smile spreading across his face. If it’s Mikasa, I know she’ll be fine. I just hope she can protect Armin as well. He thought, growing more worried for those fighting the titans than for himself.  
The remaining two titans fell, and Eren could make out only one body responsible for striking them down. His eyes were growing heavier by the minute, and he found it hard to keep them open at all. A horse came racing towards him, much too fast for the current condition of the ground. However, the horse was slowed before sliding in the same area Eren’s horse did, and the rider dismounted quickly.  
A small body with the hood drawn up high against the rain came rushing towards Eren. The teal-eyed boy fought against the pain in his head to stay conscious long enough to see his savior. The swift body dropped to its knees and strong hands pulled the hood back quickly to reveal the face beneath.  
“Levi?” Erin asked weakly, unsure of how Levi was the one to rescue him. “Aren’t you supposed to be leading the East front?”  
“Shut up, brat.” Levi snapped, taking Eren’s face into his hands and checking over the wound on the back of his head. “Try to stay with me and refrain from asking stupid questions. Got it?”  
“What?” Erin asked stupidly, finding it harder and harder to comprehend what Levi was saying. His eyes were heavy, and he was growing weaker by the second.  
“Eren?” Levi asked, his voice rising with a hint of panic.  
He looks good with his hair dripping wet, Eren thought. Wait, what? He asked himself confused. He produced a weak smile for the man holding face tightly. He could tell Levi was trying to say something, but he wasn’t sure just what it was. I don’t want him to worry any more. Eren thought sadly. With the rest of his strength, he drew his hand and placed it gently against the older man’s cheek, staring deeply into his cool silver eyes. He smiled one more time, seeing the cool silver melt slightly under his touch, and finally succumbed to unconsciousness.  
\----------  
Eren opened his eyes and found himself in a dimly lit room. He reached up and felt the bandage wrapped tightly around his head, wincing slightly at the pain. His eyes adjusted to the lighting, and he found himself resting in a large room. Bookshelves lined the walls with neat and orderly books of every shape and color lining the shelves. Moonlight shined in from the large window overlooking the training field below, and Eren sank back into the soft warm bed.  
He breathed in the clean sharp scent lingering on the pillows and his mind went back to his memories before losing consciousness. Those gorgeous silver eyes, the way his thumbs traced over Eren’s cheeks, the concern that laced his normally cold monotone voice.  
“Levi..” Eren mumbled out, clutching at the covers surrounding him.  
“Yes?” Replied a strong, deep voice coming from another room. Levi made is way in, leaning against the door frame with a cup of tea in his hand. “How do you feel, Eren?”  
“Uh.. Better, Sir.” Eren responded quickly, his cheeks heating up from Levi’s intense gaze. He looked around the room again, and his surroundings began to make sense. The way everything was so clean and organized, the pure white sheets surrounding him, even the scent became familiar to him. It was all Levi, and this was his room. “Corporal, why am I in your room?”  
Levi ignored Eren’s question, and made his way over to the side of the bed. He sat down, his back brushing against Eren’s leg, and soon the younger man found himself too hot in the bed. Between his own body heating up do to Levi’s close proximity, and the fact that Levi’s back felt like fire resting against Erin’s covered legs, he found himself growing feint again.  
“Are you sure you’re feeling alright, brat?” Levi asked, his hand coming up to rest against Eren’s bandaged forehead.  
“I’m fine,” the teal-eyed teen replied, batting away Levi’s hand before he could feel just how fine Eren wasn’t. He winced at the pain from moving his arms, and dropped his hand down to rest by his side again. Due to Levi’s closeness, however, his fingertips came to rest against the side of the older man’s leg. Erin’s face flushed with the realization, and he quickly turned his eyes away from the silver that was burning into him. God, what’s wrong with me.  
“What a shitty little brat you are.” Levi said, his voice turning cold and monotone again. He placed his hands on either side of Eden’s shoulders and lowered his face over the teen’s own. “I save you from those titans, I care to your wounds, I bring you to my bed to rest after the recovery ward grew too full; I take care of you, and this is how you repay me?”  
“I’m sorry, Sir.” Eren said, his cheeks turning red, and his mouth turning down. “I never meant any disrespect.” He drew a breath and forced himself to look into those silver eyes that made his heart yearn.  
“Of course you didn’t,” Levi said, his eyes twitching with something Eren couldn’t quite understand, before he removed his face from hovering over Eren’s. He reached out and took his cup into his hands, breathing in the sweet scent of tea. “I brought you some tea. I figured you’re probably thirsty.” The older man commented, his voice returning to its softer tone.  
“Thank you, Corporal.” The teen said, sitting up in the bed. The movement caused his head to spin and his chest to scream in argument. He huffed out a labored breath, willing his vision to return to him. When he was finally able to look up at the older man, the silver of the man’s eyes had melted completely with worry.  
“Be careful, you stupid brat.” Levi commented, though his voice was still soft despite his words. He helped Eren sit up the rest of the way, his hands soft and gentle against the teen’s skin. “Here, drink.” He said, handing the teal-eyed boy the cup of warm tea. His hand came up to stroke against Eren’s cheek now that it was free of the cup.  
Eren drank from the cup to hide the blush that had, once again, found its way onto his cheeks. The tea was warm and sweet in his mouth, and he could feel the pain in his head and chest lessen the more he drank.  
“I put some pain killers in the tea. You won’t feel your injuries by the time you finishing drinking it. Hanje said you’ll be fully healed in about three days due to you’d regeneration powers, but you’re still on leave from duties tomorrow.” Levi said, watching the boy drink. A look of contentment seemed to show despite the man’s normal stone cold features.  
“Thank you very much, Corporal Levi. But, if I may ask, how did you even know I was injured when we were outside of the walls?” Eren asked, finishing his tea and handing the now empty cup back to the silver-eyed man.  
Levi took the cup and held it in his hands, “I always keep tabs on you, Eren, especially when we’re out side of the walls. You were placed in my care, and it’s my job to make sure you’re safe at all times. When the rain started, I knew some of the younger squads would become confused and lose each other. I came back to check when I saw you race past those five titans. I tried to lure some away, but I was only able to get two to follow me. I’m just glad I caught up to you before the other three did.” His voice was quite, as if he was deep in thought and reliving the memory.  
“You saved my life, Sir.” Eren said, his voice going soft to match Levi’s. He’s much kinder than I ever thought possible. He walks around like he’s ready to beat the shit out of anyone who dares approach him, but he’s really quite kindhearted. Eren thought, losing himself in his new perception of Levi. He didn’t even notice the older man growing closer until Levi’s warm breath ghosted over his lips.  
“I never want to lose you, Eren.” Silver eyes held on to his, twitching with what Eren now recognized as a hint of fear. “Seeing you leaning against that tree barely conscious-- it scared me. It made me realize what could happen to you every time we go outside those walls.” His voice was low, almost a whisper as his forehead brushed against Eren’s.  
The teen winced at the pain that never came, the drugs overloading his system to their full potential now. Eren’s mind was clear, and he felt relaxation pumping through his veins. These pain killers are amazing, he thought. He took a breath and raised his hand to brush back the older man’s glossy black hair. He felt the older man lean into his touch, his lips drawing closer to Eren’s once again.  
“Never leave my side, Eren.” Levi whispered, his voice soft and laced with a wanting sadness, “I can’t only be Humanities Strongest if you’re with me.”  
“I never will, Corporal.” Eren said, closing the distance between them.  
Their lips found each other’s, gentle and timid at first, but Levi was tired of waiting for the brat to catch up with him, and kissed the teen hungrily. Eren’s hand gripped the silver-eyed man’s hair tightly, earning a small grunt from the man. Levi licked at Eden’s bottom lips, and sucked on it harshly, earning a small gasp from the teen. The older man used the opening to work his tongue into Eren’s beautiful, hot mouth.  
Eren’s senses became ignited, and he found himself fighting to get more of Levi—to feel more, taste more, touch more. He welcomed Levi’s tongue into his mouth and allowed the older man to dominate the kiss. His tongue tangled and tasted Levi’s, wanting to give the older man all that he wanted. Levi’s hand came to rest on either side of Eren’s hips, and he slowly brought his legs up onto the bed while never removing his lips from the teen below him.  
Eren felt as the older man’s weight was readjusted on the bed. He let out a soft moan as Levi sucked harshly on his tongue. Levi’s thumbs dug into Eren’s hips harshly, but he barely registered their presence in comparison to what Levi was doing to his mouth. The older man soon began kissing down Eren’s jaw and neck, earning small whimpers and moans whenever he stopped to suck on the warm skin. He bit down on Eren’s shoulder, earning a cry from the young teen.  
“Corporal Levi…” Eren moaned out, feeling slightly embarrassed from his loudness.  
“Call me Levi, brat.” The silver-eyed man said, his breath warm against Eren’s dampened skin. The teen shivered under Levi’s touch as the older man began sucking at his pulse point. He felt his dick twitch at the sensation of Levi’s lips against his skin, and he moaned loudly as Levi’s hands snaked their way under his shirt and traced light touches over the muscles in his stomach.  
“Levi…” Erin cried out as the older bit down against his collarbone, his hands training higher over Eren’s chest.  
“That’s right, let me hear you.” Levi whispered, letting out a soft grunt as Eren tugged harder at his hair. He brushed his fingertips over the teen’s hardened nipples and earned another delicious moan. “I want to hear you cry out my name.”  
Eren felt himself growing even harder at Levi’s words, hoping the older man was getting turned on as well. He shifted under the blankets, growing hot and uncomfortable. And, whether Levi sensed his uncomfortableness or simply wanted less between them, he pulled back from Eren neck, and ripped the blanket away from Eren’s body.  
The young teen blushed, as his erection was now plain as day for Levi to see. He turned his face away, feeling his cheeks burn an even deeper red than before.  
“Look at me, Eren.” Levi said, his hand coming to rest against Eren’s cheek. “You’re mine. Never hide anything from me, ever. Everything of you belongs to me, and I to you.”  
Eren felt his heart skip a beat and a smile found his way onto his lips. “I’ve always belonged to you, Levi.” He said, pulling Levi by the back of the neck and crashing their lips together.  
Levi rebalanced his weight, placing a knee between Eren’s legs, earning a gasp from the teen. “Levi,” Eren whimpered again against the older man’s neck as Levi’s knee rubbed against his cock.  
“Tell me you want me, Eren. I need to near it; I need to know you want me.” Levi said, placing light kisses against Eren’s bandage.  
“I want you Cor.. I mean Levi. I want to make you happy; I belong to you.” Eren said, grinding down against Levi’s knee for more friction.  
At that, Levi positioned himself under Eren’s legs, causing the younger to cast him a worried look. “Relax,” Levi called, his voice almost a purr, “I’ve got you, don’t worry.” His thumbs tracing soothing circles on the skin just above Eren’s pants. Eren nodded, relaxing against the bed again. He swallowed shakily as Levi’s hands began making their way up his shirt again, pushing the fabric up as he went.  
Levi’s fingers danced lightly over the teen’s skin, being careful of the bruises and broken bones. Even if Eren can’t feel the pain, I’ll still cause more damage if I’m not careful, Levi reminded himself. He pulled the shirt up over Eren’s head slowly and carefully, being cautious of his damaged head as well. He then lowered himself back down onto the teen, careful not to place too much weight on his chest.  
The older man placed small soft kisses against Eren’s stomach, making his way slowly up. He placed even lighter kisses against the dark blue and purple colorings marking Eren’s rib cage and lower chest. He began tonging lightly at Eren’s soft, warm skin, moving his mouth up higher still. He licked at one of Eren’s nipples and the teen let out a gasp while bucking his hips up into Levi’s chest.  
“Patience,” Levi hummed, pushing Eren’s hips back down onto the bed. He sucked Eren’s nipple into his mouth and rolled his tongue over the sensitive skin. The teen moaned louder this time, and his hands came up to tug at Levi’s hair. The older let out a grunt at the feeling of having his hair pulled, and he lowered his chest to grind against Eren’s straining cock. Eren let out a cry of the older man’s name, trying to buck his hips up in search of more friction for his weeping erection.  
Levi moved his mouth onto the teen’s other nipple, while slowly beginning to pull Eren’s pants and boxers down. Eren gasped at the feeling of Levi’s skin brushing gently over his own. He moaned loudly as his dick was finally freed. The teen’s cock came to rest against his stomach with a soft slap, fully hard, and leaking precum. Levi leaned back and let out a soft moan at the sight below him. He backed down the bed farther and rested his face against the soft, naked skin of Eren’s leg.  
The silver-eyed man sucked and nibbled at the soft flesh, making his way up and down both of Eren’s thighs slowly. He made sure to leave a few bruises here and there by sucking on the tender flesh below him. He licked a trail up Eren’s inner thigh, hovering his mouth over Eren’s leaking cock.  
“Levi?” Eren asked, his voice shaky and his breathing labored.  
“Shhh.. Relax for me, okay?” The older man said, wrapping his lips over the head of Eren’s cock. The teen let out a loud, chocked moan, and tugged harder at the Corporal’s hair. Levi grunted in response, sending shock waves of pleasure over Eren’s cock and up his spine. Levi bobbed his head up and down Eren’s length slowly, taking time to work his tongue over the sensitive member.  
He tongued at Eren’s slit, tasting the precum leaking there, and he began taking Eren’s length farther down his throat. Eren was nothing but a mumbling mess of moans and Levi’s name as pleasure hit him every time Levi dragged his tongue over the underside of his dick on the way up. He felt his stomach tighten with heat as Levi worked his mouth over his cock in heavenly pleasure.  
“Levi…” Eren called out, his knuckles turning white from gripping the Corporal’s hair so hard. The older man simply hummed onto Eren’s cock in an understanding way and picked up his pace. He tongued at the slit one more time before taking the teen’s cock as far down his throat as he could. Eren let out a final loud cry of Levi’s name at the feeling of Levi swallowing around his swollen cock and came into the back of the older man’s throat.  
Levi swallowed down all of Eden’s load, being sure to lick the rest of his cock clean before releasing it and pulling up the younger man’s pants. Eren, now completely sated, felt his eyelids grow heavy with sleep. He released his grip on Levi’s hair and ran his fingers down Levi’s forearm to rest on his wrist.  
“Stay with me?” Eren asked, his voice soft and slow with sleep.  
“Always,” Levi replied, laying down beside the teal-eyed teen and pulling him against his chest, “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> One of these day I'll write full out, hot, explicit gay sex, but for today we get blow jobs. Yay ErenxLevi, I've always loved them as a ship, and its been my goal to write something like this for a while.  
> Feel free to leave feed back and comments. I love to hear from you guys. <3  
> Long live the one-shots!
> 
> I'm also considering making this into a series? Maybe what they do with Eren's day off? What do you think? :3


End file.
